Dagonet (R1 Lost Colors)
The RZA/AVF-A1 '''is a finely tuned and advanced prototype built especially for the Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram. '''Appearance The machine shares similarities in the new radical “sleek yet tall” design featured in the later “Lance” series Knightmare Frames developed by the Avalon Foundation. The machine itself featured silvery plating with a large almost pony-tail like plum extending from the topside of its helmet. Its armor usually was kept in a dull scheme until it was commissioned by Nonette herself to contain a rich mixture of white, and blues. Design The Dagonet is a fine piece of technology that recently caused Britannia to fund the Avalon Foundation’s terrestrial and aerospace divisions. Its skeleton is primarily that of an armor stripped Glaive class model of Knightmare Frame. The frame was then shifted as per request of the operator of the machine despite constant bickering between the Knight of Nine, and the developer Azalea Avalon. The head is very different from the bi-camera eyes of the Voulge, and Glaive models opting for a mono-eye format. The frame still retains the electro-active polymer muscle system enabling the frame great feats of agility while encased within its dense, but lightweight armor. The control system was vastly re-hauled with a half-panoramic display installed instead of the triple monitor of the standard Glaive. The targeting system was more inclined with that of the Voulge, but this particular machine lacked use of an A.I. assist module. Like most of the “Lance” series frames, the Dagonet wasn’t given a proper ejection system due to the intricate cockpit design where the pilot rests in the center mass of the machine, not at the rear like standard use frames. The Dagonet despite being a machine that boasts strong potentials in all aspects of Knightmare combat has opted for more focus on melee making it a deadly target at medium to short distances. Although its primary unit is custom it has been noted to be in a variable format being able to utilize stripped weaponry from most frames in its series. The Dagonet has been modified in the field by Lloyd Asplund to use the newer technologies developed using the Lancelot. This included a float system attach pack developed from the Gawain Knightmare Data. History The RZA/AVF-A1 '''is the first of many scheduled unique units that would be issued to the famed or infamous Knights of the Round. The Dagonet was designed straight from a skeletal Glaive, and was quickly built upon to both feature advanced technologies from both the Z-01 Lancelot, and the AVF-01 Glaive. The frame itself was also one of the first frames to utilize a float system that was derived from the Gawain that eventually was stolen by the black Knights late in the rebellion. The machine itself was finished late in the war against the Order of the Black Knights, and its first combat mission was to defend the settlement from the organized attack of Zero’s forces. The Dagonet was capable of ripping apart standard Knightmare frames with ease eventually coming across a stolen Glaive occupied by one of Feite Avalon’s subordinates. This stolen model using standard equipment was no match for the custom tuned Dagonet. However despite the custom tuning the Dagonet eventually was to face the Voulge. Both pilots were evenly matched during the bout, but with the Dagonet being built from a Glaive stock its frame wasn’t strong enough to last. The Dagonet was swiftly defeated, but not destroyed enabling it to flee the battle. '''Technical Specs RZA/AVF-A1 ''' '''Code Name: “Dagonet” Unit Type: Tactical Assault Use Seventh Generation Knightmare Frame Manufacturer: Avalon Foundation/Britannic Defense Systems plc Operator: Holy Britannian Empire, Knight of Nine (Nonette Enneagram) Deployment: 2017 A.T.B. Dimensions: Overall Height: 6.9 Meters Weight: Combat Weight 9.5 Metric Tons Powerplant: Yggdrasil drive superconductor transfer system Equipment and Design Features Electromagnetic Skeletal frame Coating Advanced Sensor Suite Vectored Thrust Assisted Float System Fixed Armament: 2 x IV450 Multi-Barreled CIWS, head mounted 2 x EZB399 Slash Harken 2 x XXF0A “Arondight” Reinforced Maser Vibration Sword 2 x EZL320 "Blaze Luminous" MSV Particle Shield Optional Armament: 1 x VSG01A 45mm VARIS Rifle Category:Knightmare Frames